


If Life Had Been A Little Kinder: Book 1

by AchaiusOCallaghan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchaiusOCallaghan/pseuds/AchaiusOCallaghan
Summary: Harry Potter has been raised by his godfather Sirius Black, with the help of Remus Lupin, growing up with the Weasleys just over the hill. What happens when Ron and Harry meet Draco in Diagon Alley and become unlikely friends? What happens when Draco is sorted into Ravenclaw, alongside muggle-born Hermione Granger, and they all must navigate familial expectations, old grudges, and ingrained prejudices?A re-write of Philosphers Stone, only if life had been a little kinder.AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was getting nervous. It was to be his 11th birthday in three days, and he had not received an owl from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as he pondered what he would do if it never arrived. Before he could get too deep into his daydreams of being an outcast, however, the door to his bedroom opened, and a tall dark-haired man with a rather large grin stood in the doorway.  
Harry groaned at the sight of his godfather, who thought Harry was being ridiculous, (“of course you’re going to Hogwarts Harry,” he had said more times than Harry could count over the last several days).  
“Go away Sirius, I’m wallowing,” said Harry as he lifted the covers over his head. The man, Sirius, let out a booming laugh and strode across the room, ripping the covers off of his godson.  
“Well stop wallowing then, I’ve got pancakes downstairs.” Harry allowed himself to be pulled out of bed, and as he felt a conspiratorial grin spread across his face, his godfather was quick to indulge him with one of his own.  
“That’s the spirit!”  
Harry plodded down the stairs into the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and bacon greeting him. It was a warm and bright room, and much like the rest of the house, it felt distinctly cozy and lavish. Large windows that showed an expansive garden were framed by thick velvet curtains, and even the table Harry found himself sitting at was a heavy polished wood, surrounded by plush chairs. Harry remembered when he was much younger, asking Sirius why they had so many ‘shiny and new’ things when the Weasleys who lived over the bank seemed to only possess old and somewhat ‘broken’ things. Sirius had told him that he had taken them from the old townhouse he had used to live in with his family, as he said, “they wouldn’t be needing them anymore.” It had been rather lucky, as when he had taken Harry in, he had wanted to move somewhere quieter away from prying eyes.  
Thinking about the Weasley’s made Harry think about Ron, one of the Weasley’s sons, and Harry’s closest friend who had received his Hogwarts letter the previous week. Just as Harry was about to ask Sirius for what was bound to be the millionth time about his letter, a movement out of the kitchen window caught Harry’s eye. He stood abruptly; eyes glued to the dark spot that drew closer until it became identifiable as an owl.  
“Sirius!” Harry said hoarsely, quite unnecessarily, as Sirius too was watching the owl approach with an odd expression on his face. Harry could barely contain his excitement as the owl swooped in through the open window, waiting patiently as harry fumbled with untying the letter from the owl’s leg, before taking off again once Harry had the letter clasped in his trembling hands. Harry collapsed into his chair once more, pancakes completely forgotten as he tore open the envelope, retrieved the letter inside and began to read it aloud for Sirius’s benefit;

Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins of September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Harry could hardly stand for sheer relief, and as he looked up and saw Sirius gazing at him proudly, he felt his nervousness fade completely, only to be replaced by excitement.  
“I can’t believe it!” said Harry happily, “I’m going to go to Hogwarts! I will get to learn all the cool things you did, and play Quidditch just like Dad! And, oh! I finally get a wand! We can go to Diagon Alley and actually go into Ollivanders now! I need to tell Ron!”  
Sirius let out another booming laugh, his eyes sparkling, as he watched his godson nearly jump for joy, and for a moment he felt transported back to another time, when he knew a different dark-haired boy who was just as thrilled to be heading to Hogwarts.  
“can I go see Ron?” Harry pleaded, and with Sirius’s smile and wave of consent Harry was tearing out the front door up and over the hill, towards the Burrow.  
Harry had known the Weasleys for as long as he could remember. They were a large, happy family who lived within walking distance, so naturally Harry and the Weasley children (all 7 of them) had known each other since birth. Whilst the elder siblings were long since gone, Harry was especially close with Ron, the closest in age who would be starting Hogwarts with him, the Twins Fred and George who were two years older than he and Ron, and would be starting their 3rd year, and Ginny. As the only daughter of the family, she would miss all her brothers terribly now that Ron was going too, as she was a year younger and wouldn’t be starting Hogwarts until next year.  
Harry’s footsteps broke the calm morning as he pounded down the drive, into the Weasley’s front yard. He didn’t stop for breath before he careening into the kitchen, where Molly Weasley stood at the sink supervising the dishes as they washed themselves.  
“Morning Mrs. Weasley!”  
“Morning Harry, looking for Ron?” Mrs. Weasley smiled at him warmly. Harry nodded.  
“I saw him chasing after Fred and George, I think they were headed to that hill they like to play Quidditch on, you know the one!”  
“Thanks Mrs. Weasley!” Harry could barely contain his excitement as he tore out of the kitchen and towards the hill where he knew Ron would be. If one thing was certain, it was that Harry and the Weasleys loved to fly.  
Since he was a baby, Harry had been just as much at home on a broomstick 30 feet in the air, as he was with both feet on the ground. Sirius loved to tell him stories of when he was younger, his favourite being when Harry, long since outgrown his toy broomstick, had sneaked into the small shed in the garden and stolen his godfather’s racing broom. Sirius would laugh as he recounted the tale of chasing 5-year-old Harry, giggling madly, around the garden.  
Since then, Harry had received permission from Sirius to use his broom, and he used it every chance he got to play with the Ron and the twins, even occasionally little Ginny.  
As Harry approached the foot of the hill, he saw Ron, gangly and more freckled than ever from the enduring summer sun, arguing with Fred.  
“It’s my turn! You’ve been on for ages!”  
“Oh, come off it, you were up here 5 minutes ago!” Fred was hovering on a battered looking broomstick several feet in front of Ron, glaring at him, but brightened considerably when he caught sight of Harry.  
“Hiya Harry, fancy a game? Where’s your broom?” Fred said, George flying over and dropping to the ground alongside him.  
“Maybe later, but look! I finally got my letter!” Harry waved his letter at Ron, who had turned to face him when he’d reached the top of the hill, and the two beamed at each other for a moment.  
“Brilliant Harry! We will be able to go and get our stuff from Diagon Alley together now!” Ron looked thrilled whilst the twins offered their congratulations.  
“Nice one Harry, reckon you must be just as excited as Ron here?” George nudged his younger brother.  
“Absolutely! I can finally have a wand, and watch the Quidditch games, and learn how to do all kinds of cool stuff!”  
Fred and George chuckled, but Ron looked just as excited by the thought as Harry did.  
“Reckon you’ll get tired of the schoolwork pretty quickly,” said George, “but the Quidditch is pretty good.”  
Fred and George had made the Quidditch team last year, and we still gloating over the fact they were some of the youngest Beaters the Gryffindor team had ever seen.  
“Not to mention the food,” said Fred, his eyes glazing over. “Even Ickle Ronniekins won’t have chance to miss Mum’s cooking with all the food they have at the feasts.”  
Ron, taking offense at having his brothers use of his mother’s pet name for him, delivered a well-aimed kick to the shins, and while his brother floundered in pain, grabbed the broom straight out of his brother’s loose hold.  
“Quick Harry! Run!” Ron was off down the hill before he’d even finished his warning, and Harry, laughing, was behind him a second later, amidst the indignant yells of Fred and George floating down to them from on top of the hill. Their rapid footsteps never slowed until they came skidding to a halt in front of the shed in Harry’s front garden. Ripping Sirius’s broom down from its hooks, the two friends promptly mounted and flew off towards the creek that wound through the hills surrounding their houses. It was quiet for a moment, and when they realised no one was going to come after them, their raucous laugher bouncing off the hills as they bathed in their victory.  
It was quiet for a moment, before Harry asked, “What do you think it will be like?”  
Ron’s grin widened. “Amazing, the magic, the Quidditch, the food… it’s all going to be brilliant!”  
The pair spent the remainder of the morning and the early hours of the afternoon floating over the trees and creek, their toes skimming the water as they discussed Hogwarts; which subjects they thought would be the hardest, what they thought the ghosts would be like, what kind of wand Harry might get, (Ron would be using his elder brother Charlie’s old wand) and what they would do if they were challenged to any duels.  
Dusk was threatening to turn into evening when they were finally tempted to return home, mostly by the grumbling of their stomachs, despite Ron’s almost certain fate of being walloped by Fred. They parted ways on the bank, and as Harry walked down the hill towards home, he was filled with a sense of contentment.  
Sirius was sitting in an armchair reading, but looked up and smiled at Harry when he walked in.  
“How was Ron?”  
Harry smiled back, and recounted his day to his godfather.  
“Very nice indeed, eh? Well, you had better get upstairs and cleaned up, dinner is nearly ready. Moony will be home soon, there might even be a surprise for you.”  
Harry took the stairs two at a time, eager for dinner and to tell Moony about his letter. ‘Moony’, was almost Harry’s second godfather. His real name was Remus Lupin, but due to the fact he was a werewolf, he’d been given the nickname ‘Moony’ in school, and it had stuck. Remus and Sirius had gone to Hogwarts together, alongside Harry’s parents, so when Harry’s parents died and Sirius was appointed sole guardian of Harry, Remus had been there to offer a helping hand. He’d lived with them full time until Harry was 6. (“Old enough that the little troublemaker should only need one set of eyes on him,” he’d laughed) and for the last 5 years he had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been grateful for the job, as good jobs were hard to come by as a werewolf, and this job came with a potions master who was happy to brew the potion for him that allowed him to remain as much in control of himself as ever. Harry still missed him though, as he was gone for a large portion of the year, but now Harry would be going to Hogwarts with him, and he was excited to finally sit in Remus’s classroom.  
Harry was stomping down the stairs, freshly scrubbed in his pyjamas and wet haired, when he heard Remus’s soft voice talking to Sirius in the kitchen. He flew the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
“Moony!” he cried, running into Remus’s open arms.  
“Hi Harry,” he said warmly, ruffling Harry’s hair.  
“Did you hear? I got my letter today!”  
Remus chuckled, “I did hear something like that, in fact. I got you a present to celebrate!”  
A soft hooting reached Harry’s ears, who looked incredulously at what appeared to be a large cage, with a magnificent Snowy owl sitting inside, blinking amber eyes at him. It couldn’t be…  
“You got me an owl?” exclaimed Harry, which was met with the soft laughter of both Sirius and Remus.  
“Of course, I wanted to get you something special to celebrate your first year at Hogwarts, and I imagine you’ll want to send plenty of letters to Sirius now that you’ll be gone most of the year!”  
Harry smiled broadly at this, but Sirius had that odd expression on his face again; mostly happy, but a little sad, almost like he was remembering a painful memory.  
“Thanks so much Moony!” said Harry, walked over to the owl to stroke her feathers, he would have to ask Ron tomorrow for help naming her, but for now he was content to take her upstairs to his bedroom. An owl perch already stood in the corner of his room, with an attached note that said, this one’s from me, in Sirius’s handwriting. He called out his thanks to Sirius while he transferred his new owl to her perch, stroking her feathers while she hooted softly at him.  
When Harry returned downstairs Sirius and Remus were already seated, 3 steaming plates of Shepherds Pie set on the dining table. Dinner was filled with easy conversation, Remus told them how his day had been filled with helping the Diggory’s (another wizarding family that lived in the area, that also had a son, but he was a few years Harry’s senior, and they lived just too far for it to be convenient) with a doxy infestation they had in their attic. Harry asked a thousand and one questions about Hogwarts, the subjects, teachers (at this line of questioning Sirius laughed quietly, saying “Minnie’s going to have a field day, her 3 favourite students rolled into one!”) and everything in between.  
Eventually Sirius put a stop to the endless stream of questions, saying, “Bed-time Harry, we will still be here tomorrow for the rest of the inquisition,” and before harry could protest he was being herded up the stairs, tucked into bed, and bid goodnight. As Harry lay in bed, the sound of his new owl ruffling her feathers interrupting the silence occasionally, he grinned at the ceiling, thinking his day couldn’t have gotten any better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days passed in a happy bliss for Harry. He had enlisted Ron with helping find a name for his owl, and after several hours combing through Remus’s texts from his very large bookshelf for inspiration, they settled on the name Hedwig. Ron was stroking her feathers, (he had been most impressed with Remus’s gift to Harry, moaning that he’d love to have an owl, as he’d never had his own pet, only the Weasley family owl, Errol, who struggled to carry postcards from Ron’s to Harry’s house) when Sirius walked into the garden with a letter in his hand.

He explained it was Harry’s confirmation of his place at Hogwarts as he tied it to Hedwig’s leg. At first Harry was worried, but Sirius assured him Hedwig would know where to go, and he watched her soar out of sight. The rest of the day passed with Quidditch and sandwiches in Mrs. Weasley’s kitchen, much like the day after (when Hedwig did indeed return, safe and sound), and when his 11th birthday rolled around, it was a perfect day.

Remus had enlisted the help of Mrs. Weasley to make a gigantic chocolate cake, and Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys all sang him happy birthday after a joyous day filled with games, flying and swimming in the creek.

Harry’s favourite part of the day, however, was when he, Sirius and Remus bid the Weasleys farewell after dinner, and after the pleasant walk home, were sat on the comfy armchairs so Harry could receive his present.

Harry was filled with excitement as he watched Sirius go upstairs to his room, before returning and beaming at Harry and Remus.

“Now Harry, Sirius and I have waited what feels like a very long time to give you this, but now that you’re off to Hogwarts, we feel we’ve waited long enough,” Remus began in a warm voice, looking at Harry with strangely misty eyes. Sirius placed a large package on Harry’s lap, before bending down to look Harry in the eyes while grasping his shoulder.

“This belonged to your father, his father gave it to him when he was in school, and we know if he were here, he’d be so excited to pass it on to you.”

Harry felt a thrill go him; this was his fathers. His father and mother had been murdered by an evil wizard, Voldemort. Though he had only been a baby, Voldemort had tried to kill him too, but for some reason nobody knew, he hadn’t been able to and he’d vanished. The only sign that he’d even tried to kill Harry was a curious scar shaped like a bolt of lightning that ran across his forehead. Sometimes Harry dreamed of a flash of green light, and often wondered if he was remembering that night. His parents had been exceptional, Remus and Sirius told him often, and Harry found himself sometimes wishing he knew what their voices sounded like, and now more than ever did he desperately wish he could hear what his mother would say to him on his most important birthday yet.

He unwrapped the package carefully, and a silvery grey cloak lay on his lap. He ran his hands across the soft material, “Is this...?” He breathed.

Sirius smiled at him gently, “Your father’s invisibility cloak, go on, put it on.”

As Harry wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, he watched his body disappear. He threw one last grin at Sirius and Remus before covering his head, letting out a delighted laugh as he watched broad smiles spread across their faces.

“This is amazing! I can do anything I want!”

Remus laughed, “I’ll still know if you steal from my secret chocolate stash mister.”

Harry was tempted for a moment to go and raid the kitchen cupboard, but as if Sirius could read his mind, he added, “And we can still hear you.”

Harry laughed before pulling the cloak off of his head, giddy with the many ideas floating through his brain. This was by far his favourite birthday present he’d ever received.

“Thank you, Sirius, thank you Moony,” Harry said sincerely.

“We know you’ll make James proud,” Remus responded, a warm smile still on his face.

“More than you already do,” Sirius gave Harry a one-armed hug, steering him up the stairs, “now off to bed, another big day tomorrow.”

And this time, Harry didn’t protest, his heart wonderfully light.

When Harry awoke the next day, it was to Ron tearing into the room, causing quite a fright to poor Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers in disapproval. He’d barely opened one bleary eye before Ron was yanking the covers off of him, Harry hoped this wouldn’t become a regular occurrence.

“C’mon Harry! Today’s the day!”

Harry heard voices filtering up to him from the kitchen, “Are you sure you don’t mind Remus? It’s just that Arthur had to go into work, and Ginny’s come down with a stomach bug. I’d say I would take Ron in next week, but he so wanted to go with Harry.”

“Of course, it’s no problem at all Molly, he will be fine with us,” Remus reassured a nervous sounding Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shot upright in bed, comprehension dawning on him. Today was the day they were going to Diagon Alley. They would finally be getting his wand, and his robes and textbooks, and his cauldron and potion ingredients, and every wonderful thing they could ever need.

Harry looked at Ron, whose grin was mirroring his own, and they raced downstairs. Sirius and Remus couldn’t move quick enough for Harry, they seemed to be moving at a glacial pace. Harry sped through breakfast, dressed, went over his school list with Ron no less than 12 times, and was hopping from foot to foot in the living room when they eventually strolled into the room, pulling cloaks around them and making sure everything appeared in order before heading off.

Harry was first to step out of the Floo, brushing dust off of himself as he gazed at the stores around him. He had of course visited Diagon Alley before, but the excitement of the coming school term renewed his interest. Diagon Alley was as bustling as ever, people hurrying along, filled with students buying their robes and books, parents laden with bags and children carrying owl and cat cages nearly as large as themselves. The sound of Sirius, Remus and Ron exiting the Floo behind him made him move his feet, eyes still glued to the bright cheery shop windows. 

“Alright you two, what do you want to get first?” Remus’s voice came from behind him, and Harry tore his eyes away from the window of Magical Menagerie, which currently had a lineup of rats who appeared to be Irish folk dancing. 

Ron piped up first, “Lets go look at brooms!” 

Sirius laughed, “Nice try, but your mother has already given us strict instructions that you’re to be kept away from any and all brooms, and potential pets. I think let’s do uniforms first Moony.” 

They wove their way through the crowd, finding their way into Madam Malkins, where they were fitted for their new robes, (“Hogwarts, my dears? Plenty of those today.”) There was another boy being fitted, who had a rather round face, but he wouldn’t take his eyes off the floor, quite overshadowed by the older woman with him, who’d greeted Sirius and Remus, “it’s been far too long!” 

When they had their newly purchased robes tucked under their arms, they continued down their lists, retrieving cauldrons, scales, various potions ingredients, books and quills, and everything else they could possibly think of, before all that was left was Harry’s wand. 

Sirius offered his apologies, “Sorry Harry, I’ve got to run, but we will meet out front of Gringotts in a bit, alright? You can show me it then!” Ron and Remus said they’d mind the bags out front of the wand shop, where the large painted letters spelling _Ollivander’s_ were curling away from the wood.

Harry made his way along into the store, the bell tinkling as he entered. A small old wizard appeared behind the counter, large silver eyes staring directly at Harry.

“Harry Potter…I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands.”

Harry tried to smile politely, but Mr. Ollivander’s eyes seemed to be boring into him, and the mention of his parents had caught him off guard.

He remained quiet as Mr. Ollivander muttered, talking to himself, “beechwood…unicorn hair perhaps… no not ebony…” and every now and then presenting Harry with a wand he would hold for hardly a moment before snatching it out of Harry’s hand again.

It was only when the pile of discarded wands accumulating on the counter was bordering on ridiculous, that Mr. Ollivander paused and looked at Harry for a long moment before saying, “I wonder…it’s an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple…”

He retreated into the shadows for a moment before returning with a wand and giving it to Harry. Harry felt warmth leech into his arm, and when he waved the wand a shower of red and gold sparks came sprinkling down on him.

“Bravo!” exclaimed Mr. Ollivander, “it’s very curious though…mm, very curious indeed…”

“Sorry, but what’s curious?” asked Harry, as Mr. Ollivander wrapped his wand.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, only gave one other feather. It is curious indeed that you are destined for this wand, when it’s brother belongs to the wizard who gave you that scar…mm, well the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter, but I believe we can expect great things from you…”

Harry hurriedly paid for his wand and thanked Mr, Ollivander before leaving the store feeling slightly mystified, but he proudly showed off his wand to an excited Ron when he was back outside.

“Alright you two, I need to pop into Knockturn Alley, do you think you’ll be able to handle yourselves if I drop you off at Quality Quidditch Supplies?” Remus smiled at them indulgently, and after many promises to not stray anywhere while he was gone, Remus left them out the front of the store. 

It was hard to tell which of them were starrier eyed as they walked around the store, fawning over the robes of their favourite Quidditch players, (‘Signed by their owners! Don’t miss out!’) The golden snitch that was fluttering about inside a closed glass case, but most exciting of all, was the brand new, gleaming Nimbus 2000 on the back wall of the store, golden letters glittering in the light. There was a boy with white blond hair, and a pointed face already looking at the broomstick, and he turned to look at Ron and Harry when they reached the glass, looking hungrily in. 

“It’s supposed to be the fastest broom ever made,” Ron told Harry, “I’m sure at least one of the teams will have an order in for them soon.” 

“My father told me the National Japanese team already has an order in for all their players,” the blond boy spoke, and Harry looked at him. The boy was tall with a slight build, like him, but with a a slightly pinched look, enhanced by his sharp chin and nose. He had a vaguely arrogant air to him, and Harry thought he dressed very well for someone so young. 

“Follow the international leagues, do you? Who’s your national team?” Ron asked, sizing the boy up. They both appeared to draw themselves up to their full height, which wasn’t much for two eleven-year-olds. 

“The Wimbourne Wasps, they’re 4th in the league. You?” said the boy. 

“The Chudley Canons, they just took 3rd.” 

The boy appeared to have an internal struggle for a moment, before conceding with a slight nod. He held out a hand, “I’m Draco.” 

Ron shook his hand, equally as serious. “I’m Ron, this is Harry,” he said with a nod towards Harry. 

The boy, Draco, looked at Harry with interest, and though his eyes flickered up to Harry’s forehead, to his credit he didn’t say anything. 

“You two starting Hogwarts this year as well?” He asked, and Harry nodded, while Ron replied, “Yep, load of bullocks isn’t it, about first years not having their own brooms?” 

The boy seemed to warm up to Ron considerably after that, as the two discussed the injustices of not being allowed to play Quidditch for the first year. Harry watched as they talked, Draco reminded Harry vaguely of someone, but he couldn’t think who.

“I’m hoping to play for the Gryffindor team, nearly all of my brothers have played or are currently,” Ron was saying. 

“Gryffindor?” Draco asked, a hint of a sneer back on his face. “I’m hoping for Slytherin myself.” 

Ron looked like he was going to say something, and then stopped himself. “My whole family has been in Gryffindor, except for one of my brothers, Percy. So I suppose I could be sorted into Slytherin, like him.” Ron looked glum at the thought, but Harry thought Draco looked slightly placated. 

“What about you, Harry?” Draco asked, his eyes flickering back to Harry’s forehead before meeting his gaze. 

“Both of my parents, and my godfather were all in Gryffindor. It would be nice to be Gryffindor like them.” Harry said. 

“Do you remember them?” Draco asked. Harry, not used to being asked anything about his parents so directly, hesitated for a moment. 

“No... but sometimes I think I remember seeing a flash of green light. I don’t know what it means though,” Harry said quietly. Draco nodded solemnly, but before he could say anything else, Remus came bustling into view. 

“Alright Harry, Ron? And who’s this?” 

Draco looked at Remus, who was wearing a, if slightly worn, formal set of robes, (Sirius bought him a new set of robes every birthday and Christmas) and was carrying a variety of interesting artefacts from Knockturn Alley, and said, “Draco Malfoy, sir. Pleased to meet you.” 

Harry thought he saw Remus’s eyes flash with recognition, but couldn’t be sure, as Remus replied, “Professor Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you Draco. If you’re starting Hogwarts this year with these two, I’m afraid you’ll see a lot more of me, I’m the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” 

“Will we be studying that, sir?” Asked Draco, pointing to what appeared to be a stuffed creature’s head, in Remus’s hand, and Remus gave a light chuckle, “Not for a few years, I’m afraid. Well boys, we’d better be off, we’ve got to meet Sirius at Gringotts in a moment. Wonderful meeting you Draco.” 

Remus nodded to Draco and headed out the front of the store to wait for Harry and Ron. 

“Was that your godfather?” Asked Draco, and Harry smiled. 

“No, that’s a title reserved only for Sirius Black. He likes to say they should have made a better title, just for him.”

At this, Draco’s eyes definitely flashed, but again he didn’t mention it, he merely opted to say, “Well, I’m sure I’ll see you on the train. Enjoy the rest of your summer then, Harry, Ron,” and with a nod to each of them he followed suit and left the store.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, before Ron shrugged and said, “C’mon, we don’t want to keep Sirius waiting.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius looked fit to burst from excitement when Harry, Ron and Remus arrived at Gringotts. 

“Took you long enough Moony!” Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. “C’mon then! We don’t want to keep them waiting!” 

Harry looked at the familiar bronze doors as they walked in. He’d been inside Gringotts on a few occasions with Sirius over the years, when Sirius was running errands and took Harry along to visit his vault  within the  cavern ous depths of Gringotts. It did nothing to diminish his capacity to be awestruck by the building, however, with its huge marble halls, filled with numerous goblins weighing piles of gold and jewels, leading people to and from their vaults. 

They made their way to a goblin standing off to the side, who was looking impatient. 

“Ah, Griphook, thank you for waiting. We’re all here now, so ready when you are. We will go to vault six hundred and eighty-seven first, thank you.” 

Griphook was a small goblin, and he looked somehow younger than the other goblins, despite his  also  wizened face. He gave a small bow “Certainly, Mr. Black. This way please … ” 

The four of them followed Griphook down a steep stone passageway, before clambering into a cart and speeding down into the darkness. 

Harry had no idea what was in vault six hundred and eighty-seven, and he glanced at Ron, but he had his eyes firmly shut, looking faintly ill. Remus had a small smile on his face, and Sirius still looked positively thrilled. 

Thankfully Harry didn’t have to wait long, his curiosity burning, as the cart lurched to a halt in front of a small door imbedded in the rock wall. Sirius jumped out immediately, but Remus stayed in the cart, saying, “I’ll stay here with Ron,” who now look distinctly green. 

Harry got out, and before he could ask what they were doing, Sirius handed him a small golden key. 

“The Potter vault... all yours now,” he said with a smile. 

Harry looked at him incredulously. His own vault? But he didn’t have any money, Harry thought to himself, and he wondered why Sirius would be so excited at the thought of an empty vault. He slotted the key into the keyhole, and opened the door. Harry couldn’t help but let out a gasp. 

The vault - his vault, was filled with gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. Harry couldn’t be certain, but he thought it might even be a bigger fortune than Sirius’s. He couldn’t understand how all this gold could be his. 

“Your mum and dad left it all for you. I thought it best if I waited until you were a little older before I gave you the key to the Potter fortune,” Sirius grinned, “but it’s all yours now.” 

Harry gaped at him. His parents had left this for him. He’d always  had  a little money, pocket money Sirius would give him, but never did he think he’d have a vault full of galleons, all of his own, sitting down in Gringotts alongside his godfathers. He gazed around the room, at a loss for words. Sirius chuckled heartily, breaking Harry from his reverie, as he handed him a leather pouch. 

“We’d better get a move on, I’m sure you’ll find a way to spend some of this!” 

Sirius helped him load his bag will plenty of galleons, sickles and knuts, and they walked back to the cart with Griphook sealing the door behind them. 

“Seven hundred and thirteen, please Griphook, then we will be on our way,” Sirius instructed whilst Remus asked Harry what he thought of his new vault. 

They  whizzed off into the darkness once more, and Harry had the feeling they were heading further underground. The cart rattled to a stop outside of vault seven hundred and thirteen, but this time it was Remus who go out. 

“We’ll stay here, he will only be a moment,” Sirius said to Harry and Ron, the latter still with his eyes squeezed shut merely nodded. 

Instead of a key, Griphook slid his finger down the door, and it vanished under his touch. Sirius explained  t o them that it was an added security measure for the more important vaults, and if anyone but a goblin attempted to touch the door they’d be sucked through the door and left there. Harry  grimaced ; he didn’t want to know how long thieves had been left there. 

Remus really was only a moment , exiting the vault swiftly , withdrawing his hand from a bulging pocket as he walked towards them. The journey back to the surface seemed short, and the sun seemed especially bright when they stumbled out into the fresh air. It certainly seemed to be doing some good for Ron, the colour returning to his face. 

Indeed, it was he who said, “Can we get something to eat? I reckon some food would perk me up.” 

Remus laughed, “Certainly, as it so  happe ns , we have plans to meet someone for lunch. We had better  hurry; we don’t want to be late.” 

When they walked into The Leaky Cauldron it was only hall-full of people. Remus and Sirius shuffled Harry and Ron along quickly, head ing for a table in the back of the poorly lit and shabby pub. 

Harry was used to this treatment. Ever since he could remember, any time he went anywhere where people had a chance to get a good look at him, they would approach him, wanting to meet “The Boy Who Lived”. Most were harmless, but some would ask Harry if he remembered “He-who-must-not-be-named”, and what dark magic he had done to survive. Harry never usually got a chance to reply to these people before either Sirius or Remus would respond with a “shove off” and shuffle Harry away. 

Luckily it didn’t happen often, Harry hardly went out in the public eye, and if he ever did go anywhere with Sirius or Remus, they  more often than not  were just more faces in the crowd, not easily noticed, hurrying about their business like everybody else. 

Unfortunately, they were in a quiet pub, and this time  there could be no hiding , even as they walked Harry could feel eyes on him. Thankfully they didn’t have to wait long to meet their mystery guest, and Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the giant of a man striding across the room towards them. 

He was colossal, twice Harry’s height, and as broad as three men, it was a wonder he didn’t knock his head on the rafters. He pulled up a chair, as there was no way he would have been able to slide into the booth beside Harry and Ron. 

“Remus! Sirius! Good to see you! Sorry I’m late, lost track of time, was in the forest, you know,” said the stranger , with a thick West Country accent.  He had a mane of long dark messy hair, and a long bushy beard. He turned his eyes, glinting like dark beetles on Harry. 

“ And this must be young Harry. Heard all about you, of course, from Remus here. Knew your parents back in the day too, wonderful people,” the man said with a smile. “Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And you, you look like a Weasley, knew all your brothers. Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?” 

Ron was staring at Hagrid, thunderstruck, but shook his head as if to clear it, and said “Er, yes. I’m Ron.” 

Sirius and Remus both stood to shake Hagrid’s hand. 

“Good to see you Hagrid, it’s been a while.” Sirius smiled, “Dumbledore keeping you busy?” 

“Just getting the grounds ready for the students, y ou  know. Thanks for helping, by the way, I just didn’t have time to go myself, plus I hate those carts, always make me sick.” 

Harry was confused by the statement and exchanged a glance with Ron, but Remus simply said, “of course, it was no problem, we were going anyway.” 

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a grubby looking package. Harry saw  i t was wrapped in brown paper and was the size of Remus’s fist as he passed it over to Hagrid. It disappeared in Hagrid’s hand (the size of a serving platter) as he tucked it into a pocket of his own. 

“Now , do you have time to stay for lunch?” Remus asked kindly. 

It was a pleasant lunch, with Hagrid obstructing the table from view, nobody came to bother them, and as they ate Hagrid regaled them with stories of when Remus and Sirius had been at Hogwarts. 

“Sirius Black and James Potter, couldn’t find a bigger pair of troublemakers! At least this one,” Hagrid chortled, pointing at Remus, “tried to keep them straight, heaven knows how he had the patience! As long as you two aren’t as bad, you should be fine!” Hagrid winked at Harry and Ron. 

Before Hagrid left, he made Harry and Ron promise to come visit him sometime when they started, and as he left Sirius and Remus watched him go fondly. 

“Good man, Hagrid,” said Sirius. “You two would do well to go and visit him, he’d love some new company I think.” 

They left the Leaky Cauldron in cheerful moods and Harry couldn’t resist going back into several stores with Ron and his newly acquired pouch of gold. When the two of them met Remus and Sirius at the Floo point half an hour later, their pockets were bulging with sweets, gobstones, firecrackers, owl treats, and a pot of colour changing ink for each of them that  had caught both their eyes. 

When they arrived  home it was with heavy arms and light hearts, and when Harry went to bed that night after giving Hedwig her treats, he dreamt of potions and bubbling cauldrons, dragons guarding mounds of treasure, Quidditch and Nimbus 2000s. 

It wasn’t until the next morning when Remus and Sirius were cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Harry was seated at the table bleary eyed, that he suddenly remembered. 

“Moony,” Harry started, suddenly wide awake. “Did you know that boy yesterday, Draco?” 

Sirius’s head snapped to Harry, then to Remus. 

“Draco? Malfoy?” 

Harry nodded, not understanding. “He seemed alright... a little bit pompous maybe, but he was ta l king to Ron about Quidditch, and he didn’t mention my scar though I know he saw it... why? Do you know him too?” 

Sirius took a deep breath, and with a glance at Remus, he sat at the table opposite Harry. 

“Well, I suppose I had to tell you sooner or later … well, you know ‘Dromeda?” Sirius asked. 

Harry nodded, still confused. ‘Dromeda was Sirius’s cousin. The same way Sirius had been disowned at 16 for not supporting his family’s blood purist ideals, his cousin Andromeda had been disowned when she married Muggle-born Ted Tonks upon graduating from Hogwarts. Despite the fact she had no contact with her family, she was perfectly happy with her husband and their daughter, who they’d had a year after marriage and had actually graduated Hogwarts herself just a few months ago. Nymphadora was actually very likeable, and  she  and Harry got along quite well at Christmases, despite the age gap. Harry didn’t understand the correlation though. 

“Well, Andromeda is actually one of three sisters. She has an older sister, Bellatrix. Bellatrix has always loved the Black family motto, always pure,” Sirius said disgustedly. “She’s always believed in blood purity, even going so far as to join Voldemort when he started trying to “cleanse” the world.” 

Harry felt a shock go th r ough him. His godfather, Sirius, a Gryffindor through and through, who had fought against Voldemort alongside his mother and father, actually had a cousin who had joined Voldemort? He could hardly fathom it. He didn’t have time to process it, as Sirius continued. 

“And she has a younger sister,  N arcissa.  So, it was the three sisters, myself, and my brother  R egulus. Our mother was the sister of their father, and the two of them were insane. Always getting the 5 of us cousins together, to preach about purity, the sanctity of the Black bloodline, how we would never allow ourselves to be sullied like others had done, by the “filthy” muggle- b orns with their dirty blood. It was all we would  hear; Andromeda and I were the only ones who knew it was wrong. My own brother, too weak to think any differently than what he was told, followed in Bellatrix’s footsteps and joined Voldemort as soon as he could.” 

“ What? ” Harry gasped , h is mind reeling. Sirius had never dived into the full extent of why he left his family, Harry knew both he and  A ndromeda didn’t believe in blood purist ideals, and that’s why they’d been disowned, but he never imagined his family,  ( or any family , or person really) could ever believe that Voldemort was right. 

“You’re getting slightly off topic, Sirius,” Remus interjected, coming to sit at the table too. “You already knew this Harry, perhaps just not to the extent. The Blacks have always been one of the families who believe in blood purity above  all else, and the only reason Sirius  sits here today , is because he as an individual recognised the errors in that way of thinking. So did Andromeda. Other members of the Black family, however did not. Some made mistakes.” 

“ M istakes ?”  h issed Sirius, “ R egulus –”

“Is not integral to this part of the story,” Remus cut in smoothly, laying a hand on Sirius arm. 

Sirius took another deep breath, and after a moment gave a nod to Remus. 

“You’re right, of course …  we are talking about the Black sisters. So, there was Bellatrix, who relished in the ideals of blood purity as their father did, and Andromeda, who as you know, wholeheartedly rejected them. The youngest, Narcissa, she never really chose a distinct side, if I recall correctly. She never disagreed with her father, or her mother for that matter, but she also never spoke out in support of them. I remember in school, she would still speak to Andromeda, just not when Ted was around. She was almost neutral, I would say, or as neutral as you can be, with a father and sister like hers for comparison, until she met her husband. He came from a family that valued blood purity just as much as my mother and uncle did, and she was quite happy to follow her new  husband’s lead. To the best of my knowledge, she never openly supported Voldemort like her elder sister, but she also never spoke out against her husband when he advocated to have muggle- b orns removed from wizarding society,” Sirius finished darkly. 

They sa t i n silen ce for a moment, Harry absorbing everything he’d heard over the last several minutes. Sirius was glaring at the table, lost in memory, and Remus remained curiously impassive. 

“Okay … ” said Harry after a moment. “So , you and Andromeda got disowned for not believing in the Black family ideals,  a nd your brother and your eldest cousin  Bellatrix believed in them so much they joined Voldemort. And the youngest daughter, your cousin, Narcissa did you say? She never really chose a side?” 

Both Sirius and Remus nodded. 

“Okay so I follow that, but what does that have to do with Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked, still bewildered. 

“Narcissa  B lack, married Lucius Malfoy. They had a son, Draco Malfoy. You met Draco, ‘ D romeda’s nephew, and my second cousin.” 

The silence was deafening. 

Then Harry burst, “ S o that boy Ron and I met, is your cousin ’ s kid? How come I’ve never met him?” 

Remus sighed, “Harry,  A ndromeda’s never even met him. She hasn’t spoken to her sister in nearly twenty years. Sirius would hardly have a higher chance of knowing the boy.” 

Remus’s sound logic threw Harry. 

“Right … yeah that makes sense. I guess it’s just crazy to think that when we were talking to Draco yesterday, we were talking to Sirius’s second cousin. ‘Dromeda’s nephew!” Harry’s brain was starting to hurt. 

Sirius pounced in the silence. 

“Why  didn’t you tell me?” He demanded, rounding on Remus. 

Remus, never one to be intimated by Sirius , merely shrugged. 

“I thought it was unfair to put any judgment or assumption on the  boy’s shoulders so soon. Harry and Ron had just met him, who was I to say what he’s like? For all we know he’s just like you Sirius. I’m sure you remember what it was like when all the Gryffindor s hardly spoke to you, the pure blood boy from a whole family of Slytherins ; how long it took for them to stop giving you gla re s like you weren’t supposed to be there.” 

Sirius froze, halfway through a retort. It seemed as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him. 

There was another pregnant pause, and then, “ Y ou’re right again, of course. There is no telling what he’s like. I shouldn’t be so quick to make my own judgments. You should form your own opinion of him Harry, you said he was nice enough, right?” 

Harry just nodded, still lost in  his thoughts. 

The last few weeks of the holidays seemed to pass more quickly than any time period Harry had ever experienced. It was filled with laughter, tears (Ginny felt more and more like the odd man out as they all discussed Hogwarts, “I want to go too!” She’d cried tearfully more times than anyone cared to count), and a certain apprehension as August drew to a close. 

Harry couldn’t shake the little voice in the back of his head, “What if you’re the opposite of Sirius… you go to Slytherin…and every one else goes on to Gryffindor…” it whispered. 

Harry wasn’t the only one worried. He and Ron  discussed it at length in the final nights leading up to September 1 st . 

“I’m worried… what if I’m just like Percy, and I go to Slytherin? Or even worse, I go into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and then I don’t have anybody?” Ron confessed. 

“I know the feeling. I’m so scared I’m going to disappoint Sirius or Remus, even Mum and Dad,” said Harry gloomily. The thought of not being in Gryffindor, when both his parents had been, been so brave, been so strong, Harry couldn’t bear to think. 

“I don’t even think it’s the fact it might be Slytherin, you know? I just don’t want to let anybody down,” he continued, and Ron nodded his agreement. 

“I remember when we got the letter home from Percy saying he’d been sorted into Slytherin, Mum and  D ad were so shocked .” 

Harry remembered too, he’d been in the Weasley’s living room playing Gobstones with Ron, Fred and George when Errol had come careening into the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley had slopped dish water all down her apron, but hardly noticed. 

“Boys! Look, Percy’s first letter!” She had sat at the kitchen and read it  out-loud, and when she said Percy had been sorted into Slytherin, they had all worn identical expressions of shock. No one had been able to understand why, when no-one in generations on either the Weasley or Prewett side of the family had had anyone in any other house other that Gryffindor. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been nothing but supportive, writing back that they loved him no matter what, but it hadn’t been until recent years that they’d seen why. 

Percy had been a shockingly good fit into Slytherin from the start. He had all the pureblood instincts for “High Society”, and his intelligence  paired with his ambitious nature had allowed him to rise through the ranks, settling in easily with other people with like-minded goals and aspirations. Now he was heading into his 5 th year as a Prefect, with all the social connections ready to be utilised post O.W. L’s. While it may have come as a shock initially, no-one could contest that Percy was a Slytherin through and through, and it was the best place for him. 

This of course, had rattled the Weasley’s and their friends’ thoughts on Slytherin house. No one could say anymore than Slytherin was “evil” without running the risk of having multiple red heads chasing you down the halls. It was a real eye opener for a lot of people, Ron included. 

“I suppose Slytherin wouldn’t be too awful, right? I mean Andromeda was a Slytherin too, and you’ve met her a couple of times, she married a muggle-born and she’s lovely.” Harry said, trying to comfort both Ron and himself. 

They both tried to not dwell on it much longer, and distracted themselves with an event filled final few days. On the night before they left for Hogwarts, however, Harry couldn’t help but worry. But as they had a final celebratory dinner, and Harry was surrounded by the Weasley’s, and his Godfather and Remus smiled at him proudly, he reminded himself he had a family that would love him no matter what. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a room that was strangely quiet and loud at the same time. A fire crackled in the fireplace, the logs licked by bright orange and red flames, shifting occasionally. There was a faint ticking coming from some unknown origin, and tiny coughs and shuffles came seemingly from random portraits hung on the walls. There was a large red bird, a Phoenix, perched on the arm of a high backed chair, seated behind a very large desk that was decorated with stacks of parchment, tightly wound scrolls, and a large number of objects that spun, swung, or rotated slowly on the desk, presumably for some unknown purpose. 

Yet the room had a distinct feeling of missing something, and perhaps that’s what gave it the illusion of being quiet. The room almost seemed in anticipation, there was certainly the crackle of unused magical potential in the air, as if waiting for somebody, or something to use it. 

The something made itself known in the form of green flames, flaring up from the fireplace, as a man stepped out from it. He righted himself as he stepped forward, careful not to tread too much ash onto the thick rug. 

He was a tall man, with shoulder length black hair, and black eyes. He looked disheveled, but perhaps that was a side effect of suddenly appearing from a fireplace of green flames. 

The Phoenix awoke, blinking bright eyes at the intruder, and with a musical cry winked out of existence. The newcomer did not seem perturbed by this, but rather seated himself in one of the chairs facing the large desk and brushed any stray remnants of ash from his robes. 

The room seemed to possess that nervous energy again, but after a mere moment, there was another flash, this time behind the desk, and the Phoenix reappeared, with a man clutching his tail feathers. 

This latest arrival was a great deal older than the first man. His silver hair and beard were both long enough to be tucked into his belt. He had a long, extremely crooked nose, and on top sat a pair of half moon spectacles. It was through these spectacles he peered at the first man with twinkling blue eyes.   
“Ah, Severus,” he greeted with a very small smile, “I suppose Fawkes did not retrieve me for no good reason, what can I help you with?” 

The first man, Severus, seemed to be bracing himself to deliver some news. 

“I have heard stories, of the Dark Lord and his planned return.” 

The older man gazed at Severus for several moments. He sat down behind the desk, and pressed his fingers together, apparently in thought. 

“Well, go ahead...” he said after a few more heartbeats. “Tell me of these stories.” 

“Yaxley returned from abroad several days ago...” Severus began. “He went to Lucius first. He told him that he has found proof the Dark Lord lives, and he’s found a way to bring him back to his former glory. As the one to help the Dark Lord return, he believes he will be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams...” 

His companion nodded for Severus to continue. 

“Lucius came to me, of course. He said Yaxley was acting strange, twitchy and scattered, more than usual anyway,” Severus sneered. “Dumbledore...” 

The older man, Dumbledore, waved his hand, “Continue Severus.”   
Severus’s sneer settled to a scowl, “Of course... as I was saying, Lucius was worried, he didn’t want Yaxley running his mouth at the Ministry and jeopardising both of their positions, so he came to me. I convinced him Yaxley was just spooked, probably listened to Karkaroff raving one too many times while up north, going on about how we will all be killed if he ever returns.   
Then I went to visit Yaxley myself... Dumbledore I believe he found him... he spoke of things only the Dark Lord himself would know, things about the night of his downfall. His fear is genuine, when I delved into his mind, it was a scattered mess, I could hardly make heads or tails or it. It’s like someone had already been in there and torn it to shreds.” 

Severus looked at Dumbledore, perhaps trying to assuage the elder mans thoughts, but to no avail. Dumbledore now stood, pacing his office, brow furrowed. 

“If I’m right about the state Voldemort is in, he shouldn’t be - ah... I see.” Dumbledore muttered to himself. 

“And what is Yaxley’s plan to restore Voldemort to power?” He asked, now addressing Severus.   
“He plans to retrieve the Philosopher’s Stone, he’s already figured out its in London. I wouldn’t be surprised if he makes some sort of move for it over the coming weeks.” 

Dumbledore continued to pace, pausing frequently before resuming. 

After several minutes in which Severus merely watched, he then asked, “I am able to go and retrieve the Stone, if you wish it.” 

Dumbledore stopped to look up, “No, I’ll have Hagrid or Remus retrieve it.” Snape’s mouth twitched but made no comment, as Dumbledore stopped to look up, “I have other things for you Severus. You must firstly go to Yaxley and convince him you are willing to aid him in his quest to retrieve the stone, but you must not let him think for a moment you know the true location until the right time. He must believe you to be a loyal servant of Voldemort. There are things that must be arranged before Harry arrives...”   
“Harry? Potter?” Snape said incredulously, “what on earth does he have to do -“   
“More than you know,” Dumbledore cut in sharply.   
Berated, Severus flushed an angry red. “Shall I leave you?”   
Dumbledore sighed and nodded, “Yes Severus, that will do for now, thank you. I’ll owl Remus about the stone, I’d like to have it sorted before the term starts. Thank you for your information, you prove yourself invaluable, as always.” 

Severus bowed his head stiffly, before retreating from the room, and Dumbledore returned to his chair. 

“There is much to do, Fawkes, and little time,” Dumbledore said softly, and the Phoenix gave a gently cry before the room delved into the loud quietness as it had before.


End file.
